lego_forumfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:LupusEfoserp
Vorwort So, ich dachte ich schreib hier mal was rein, denn meine Profilseite war irgendwie so leer. Und das sah komisch aus. Meine Geschichte (bei LEGO und in der Community) Also, mein Anfang bei LEGO war ein schlichtes, einfaches Set: Toa Mahri Hewkii aus der BIONICLE-Serie. Damals war ich 8 Jahre alt. Zu dem Kauf des Sets kam es, nachdem ich auf der offiziellen BIONICLE-Website (die es nicht mehr gibt :( ) Spiele gespielt hatte. Daran merkt man, dass diese Werbestrategie von LEGO funktioniert. Ich begann, LEGO-Fan zu werden und kaufte vor allem Sets aus der BIONICLE-Serie. Dementspechend war es ein Drama für mich, als die Serie 2010 eingestellt wurde und HERO FACTORY an den Start ging. Diese Serie ist zwar erträglich, hat aber keine sonderlich starke Geschichte, sie geht längst nicht so tief wie die von BIONICLE. Ich begann mit unserem epischem MMOG LEGO Universe, und als es geschlossen wurde, brachen (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ) Welten für mich zusammen. Nachdem ich mich eingekrigt hatte ( ), fing ich im Forum an. Zuerst: Denkt euch den spamenden Standartnewbie, der LU zurück will. Innerhalb von wenigen Monaten wurde ich erfahrener. Jetzt habe ich die MBs verlassen - meine Storys sind abgeschlossen und die MBs gingen mir auf die Nerven, deswegen ging ich. Die Thermoskannen und ich Tja, das ist ein sehr interessantes Thema. Thermoskannen sind ein wichtiger Inhalt meines Lebens - obwohl ich nie welche brauche. Ich las ein Buch in dem Thermoskannen mit Glubschaugen vorkamen - seitdem sind sie mein Wappen und auch mein Volk im Fruit- bzw.. Thing-War. Ich find Thermos total cool, mit ihren Glubschaugen und der Fähigkeit, Dinge warm bzw. kalt zu halten. Zusätzlich können sie noch fliegen, also totale Multitasking-Dinger. Es gibt ein Land, dass United States of Thermos heißt. Es ist das Land der Thermoskannen. Verfeindet ist des mit der Teekannenunion, die im südlichen Teil des Teekontinents liegt. Dazu kommt noch der Tee, bei dem sich die Geister scheiden, auf welche Seite sie sich nun stellen. Das klingt jetzt gestört, ist für mich aber logisch. Übrigends: Zum Geburtstag habe ich eine rote Thermos mit einer \m/-Hand drauf bekommen. Meine Geschichten ... haben mich in den MBs bekannt gemacht. Mein Debüt war Die Rückkehr des Masters, ''mittlerweile ist ein ganzer Zyklus unter dem Namen ''Die Chroniken von Universe ''daraus geworden. Ich veröffentlichte zwei weitere Geschichten: ''Warriors of Chima ''(Legends of Chima) und ''Heroes of the Galaxy ''(BIONICLE). Nach wie vor ist das Schreiben meine große Leidenschaft, neben dem Zocken und der Musik. Der Emote-Parody-Wettbewerb - MUAHAHAHA! So, dazu wollte ich och was schreiben, immerhin bin ich zweite geworden ... Nun ja, von vier, aber das ist im Moment net von belang. Danke an alle, die für mich gestimmt haben, obwohl ich immer noch nicht weiß, wie man Animationen erstellt ... Eines Tages werde ich es herausfinden, man lernt ja nie aus. left left left left left left left left left left left leftleft Stimmt für euren Lieblingsemote von mir ab - ich hatte keine Zeit mir aufzuschreiben, welcher Emote wie viele Stimmen bekam ... Sean Paul LF ^^ AtomFacepalm Kiffer Android Hulk LoL Me Gusta Vampir Mjölnir Spongebob Werwolf Bald werde ich auch etwas über diese Emotes verfassen, wahrscheinlich in einem Blog. Wichtige Umfragen Ja, ich habe zwei wichtige Umfragen! Sind Thermoskannen der coolste Gegenstand aller Zeiten? JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Welche Musik ist denn nun besser? :P Metal Dancehall Mainstream Welche Musik findet ihr am schlimmsten? Country Hillbilly Mainstream Alle drei verursachen gleichermaßen Ohrenkrebs! Ältere Umfragen'' Sollte Sean Paul einen eigenen Emoticon im Chat haben (1D und JB haben das auch, zusätzlich ist deren Musik grauenhaft!)? *Ja! - 0 Stimmen *JA! :D - 1 Stimme *JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *in Ohnmacht fall* :D :P ''- 2 Stimmen'' Meine Beiträge * Kategorie:Benutzer